When His Mind is Made Up
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: When Lorelai feels that her and Luke's relationship, or FRIENDSHIP, is about to change, she gets spooked. But, let's just toss in a little jealousy for good measure. This story is complete.
1. Seems Like You're Ready

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I don't have to get sued to know that I wouldn't like it.

**_Author piece_**: I'm working on this story-type thing that has absolutely nothing to do with fanfic. I've had writer's block for months now, and I have to write something. I _have_ to. It's crazy. So, I keep relying on L/L to keep me going. It's a copout, but it's cool. I'm okay with that :)

I figured my hang-up with Lorelai and Luke of 'Gilmore Girls' would fizzle away quietly with the show's demise. Well, actually, that would have occurred right in the middle of season 6. _Badump bum chiiish_. Whew, funny. Anyway, I'm still riding the wave. It'll go away eventually, I suppose. And, er uh, I'm working on another fic that will be posted in the near future, hopefully. But, enjoy this one for now!

**When His Mind is Made Up Part I  
_-Seems Like You're Ready-_**

"Michel, if I tell you one more time to go check in the Fletchers, you will not like the follow-up."

"Oh, please," Michel mumbled as he folded his arms over his chest. "When have I ever liked your follow-up? I'll live," he told Lorelai like he had not a care in the world.

"Well, I'm glad you'll live," she said matching his stance. "Too bad it'll be without income."

He pursed his lips and stared her down. Lorelai looked back at him calmly. Finally, he stomped his foot and spoke so fast that his words didn't sound English. "I told you I do not like them, but still, you don't care. They are old and deaf, and everything I say goes unheard by the two of them. My vocal chords strain in speaking to them, but I doubt you care about that too!"

"Michel, there are guests here, and they can hear you," Lorelai said warningly. He seemed to have no problem straining his chords to throw a hissy fit.

"I don't care! Let them hear. Maybe those with hearing problems will get it checked and fixed before coming up to me!"

Lorelai twisted her lips. She and Michel knew that she would never fire him, but it worked well for them both to keep up the pretense. "This is my very last time telling you. Go back over there, and check in the Fletchers."

Michel rolled his eyes but did not move.

Lorelai leaned close to him. "These are guests, Michel. Guests for our_ newly _established Dragonfly inn. When they're happy, they tell all of their friends and relatives, who may very well have hearing difficulties too, how tolerant and friendly we were. _When they do_, we grow in popularity, get guests, and earn that beautiful thing that we _greedy_ people like to call money for survival."

He exhaled loudly.

"Now I know that even though I shell out a weekly paycheck to you," Lorelai began sarcastically, "you owe me _nothing_." She rolled her eyes at his nod of agreement and continued on. "But, I'm going to ask you to dig deep, go over there, turn up the volume, and treat them like you would want someone to treat _your_ grandparents."

He cut his eyes at her. "Why'd you have to bring Nana and Papi into this?" He asked.

Lorelai smiled. "Did it work?"

"I hate you," he said low before walking over to the couple at the desk. Lorelai released an exhausted sigh as she heard Michel's improved interaction with them.

"Another day, another Michel-centered catastrophe avoided," she muttered as she turned and headed toward the kitchen.

She pushed open the door, kept walking as she shared a brief comment with Sookie, then pulled open the back door, all without slowing her pace. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to where Luke stood testing the firmness of the recently tightened railing.

Stopping on the top step, Lorelai looked down at him. "You're a godsend, Luke."

"Yeah, that's what they tell me," he commented as he placed all tools back in his toolbox.

"Thanks so much for fixing this for me."

He looked up at her for a long moment. She smiled and cast her eyes downward at his bright smile. "It was nothing," he finally replied. He was at the bottom of the stairs, and he retrieved his toolbox and took the steps one at a time still looking at Lorelai. "I had some time."

She moved her eyes from him to the banister. "Yeah, I...kind of figured." She looked back at him as he now stood one step below where she did still with a soft gaze. "Thank you," she said again.

"You're welcome."

They stood in silence, Lorelai then feeling nervous and somewhat unsure of herself. She found that she was unable to hold eye contact at all with him. "Okay, well I'm going to get back to work, so..."

"Oh, yeah. I have to get back to the diner," he said switching the toolbox to his other hand. He ascended the last step and stood beside her. He reached a hand across her and softly grazed her arm. "I'll see you later," he said. Lorelai nodded, all words escaping her in that second. He moved around her and walked back inside.

She stood frozen for a full minute before heading back indoors. She stepped inside and closed the door. Her hand still rested on the knob as she looked toward Sookie. "Are you okay?" Sookie asked worriedly.

"He did it again," Lorelai replied.

Sookie moved toward her excitedly. "He did? What happened this time?"

Lorelai crossed her arms lightly and leaned against the door. "That look...he gave me _that look_...and he sort of ran his hand down my arm," she said quietly as she subtly moved her own hand along the area that he had touched.

"Well, that proves it, Lorelai. He's ready."

"Stop saying that. There is nothing to be ready _for_."

Sookie nodded happily. "Oh, there's definitely something to be ready for. He's ready to be with you. He's ready to act. He's acting. This is _soooo exciting_," she said clapping. "How are you going to reciprocate? Ooh, I know! How about you--"

"Sookie, there isn't any reciprocation that's going to happen. Luke is my friend and we're best at that. I don't see anything else happening between us."

"What?" Sookie asked confused. "You can't be serious."

"Yeah. I am."

"What's wrong with Luke?"

"I didn't say anything is wrong with him. He's great. But, we're friends, and we should remain…friends."

Sookie crossed her arms. "So, over the last few days when he was touching you and looking at you with those gorgeous blue eyes of his, you didn't feel anything?" She asked hopefully.

Lorelai closed her eyes and shook her head. "That's not the point, Sookie. I'm not going to chance our friendship."

"Even if it's worth it?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Even if it's worth it," she said softly.

"Well, this sucks," she said sullenly. "And, you're sure about this?"

"I'm sure," Lorelai replied looking down.

"Well...are you gonna tell him to stop?"

Lorelai looked up at her. "Imagine that conversation." She paused, giving her time to do that. "Talk about awkward. Besides, it's not serious enough for me to do anything. I'm not even sure he's trying to start anything between us."

Sookie gave her a knowing look, causing Lorelai to lower her eyes. "I'll, uh, think of something." She moved away from the door and walked toward the main area. "Hopefully," she added in a whisper.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Can I get you anything else?" Luke asked Lorelai as she sat nursing a cup of coffee. She turned attention away from the window.

"No, thanks," she replied with a smile. "Unless, of course, you've recently input a taco bar. I'm craving a burrito like crazy."

He topped off her coffee. "Well, I can't help you there. Anything besides that?"

"Nope."

"You sure?" He asked with a smile.

And, again with _the look_. Lorelai swallowed but didn't let her nervousness show. "I'm sure," she responded. "But, thanks."

"It's my job," he said winking at her.

She smiled at the gesture, and he turned and left the vicinity. She watched him walk away.

The bell sounded above the door, and Lorelai turned and saw the woman that she was waiting for. Standing up with a wide smile, she called, "Over here."

The lady walked over and took a seat after shaking Lorelai's hand. "Hey, Ms. Gilmore."

"Please, _Lorelai_," she said. "Call me Lorelai."

"Okay. Lorelai it is. You can call me Tonya." They both smiled and got comfortable in their chairs. "I already have so many ideas of what I would like to do to your office space!" She said excitedly.

"Well, allow me to pick your brain, then," Lorelai said happily.

Lorelai had waited until last to have her office decorated. She wanted it done as a completely separate project without worrying about any sort of a timetable. This was _her_ personal space.

"You really do come highly recommended, and I've seen your work in person, and I _loved_ it," Lorelai said exxageratedly. She smiled wide. "I just want someone who can make my office scream _Lorelai_. But not loud enough for the guests to hear. It may freak them out a bit."

Tonya laughed. "I completely understand, and I am really looking forward to working with you on this and making it someplace you will love coming to everyday."

"Well, that sounds good to me. Can I see your portfolio?"

Tonya happily pulled it out of her bag and set it in front of Lorelai. Just as she began to speak, Luke approached the table. "Hey," he greeted.

Lorelai looked up at him. "Hey, Luke. This is Tonya. She's going to be the designer for my office at the Dragonfly. Tonya, this is Luke. He's the owner and the maker of the best coffee this side of...pretty much everywhere. He's also a good friend of mine," she said smiling at him briefly.

"Nice to meet you," he said nodding at her.

"You too," Tonya said diverting her eyes to Lorelai.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Sure, I hear your coffee's pretty good," she said smiling. "That'll be okay for now."

"Okay, one coffee. Lorelai, anything for you?"

"Nothing yet," she said holding up her still full mug.

"Be back in a sec."

He turned and walked away. Lorelai opened the book as she waited for Tonya to resume speaking. She did, but it wasn't about the designs.

"So, are you two involved?" She asked casually.

Lorelai tossed a glance at Luke. "Oh, no! No, I'm single...and he's single. Just two single people walking around...being single."

Tonya laughed. "Really?"

"Yes," Lorelai answered with a smile. She looked back down to the book. "So, in this room here, did you use a--"

"Is there something wrong with him?" She asked looking at Luke out of the corner of her eye. "Promiscuous? Crazy? Abusive?"

Lorelai's eyes narrowed. "No. Of course not."

"Nothing is wrong with him?" She asked doubtfully.

"Uh, well, he has a bit of a flannel fetish, but you kinda get used to it," Lorelai replied, barely able to form a smile at her own joke.

Tonya laughed. "But, other than that...?"

Lorelai shrugged. "He's great."

A surprised look crossed Tonya's face. "So, he's single, and he's sane?" She asked.

Lorelai looked over at him again. "That's the gist," she answered looking back at her.

Tonya turned and caught Lorelai's bewildered expression. "I'm sorry. Am I being completely unprofessional?" She asked genuinely.

Lorelai smiled politely. "No, not _completely_," she replied with a slight laugh. Tonya covered her face in embarrassment. "Hey," began Lorelai, "don't worry about it. Some things are harder to just turn off. I understand." Tonya took her hands down.

"I'm sorry. Okay, back to business," she said sitting up straight.

Luke came back over. "Here's your coffee," he said as he set it down in front of her. "Let me know if you need anything else," he said to them both before walking away again. Tonya stared after him, and Lorelai fought the urge to ask whether or not she was enjoying the view. She just watched her.

She cleared her throat, gaining Tonya's attention. Smiling, she pointed to where Luke was. "So, you like him?"

"No," she answered quickly. There was a small pause. "Well, I mean he's cute and has a nice voice and an amazing--" She caught Lorelai's eye and stopped.

Lorelai smiled. "An amazing...?"

Tonya collected herself. "He's very attractive," she said smiling hard. Lorelai smiled too, dropping her gaze to her lap. Tonya sat up some. "Are you sure you two aren't--"

Lorelai spoke fast as she waved her hand. "No, we're not. We're friends. Have been friends for years." She paused, her eyes darting off to the side for a split second. "You should ask him out," she said shrugging.

She had no _idea_ where that came from. But, as the words left her mouth, she realized how that was the perfect way to get Luke's attention off of her. Maybe if he spent time with someone else, he'd forget about her.

Tonya chuckled. "No, I couldn't do that."

"Sure, you could. Just go up to him," she said.

She considered Lorelai's words. "And, you think he'll go for it?"

"Why wouldn't he? Look at you," she said motioning toward her.

Tonya smiled and looked in Luke's direction again. "Maybe I will," she said lifting both eyebrows to her. It didn't take long for them to refocus on their task. At least not long for _Tonya_.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Tonya left the counter and gave Lorelai a subtle thumbs up as she made her way out of the diner.

Lorelai sat back and watched Luke work for a few minutes before she got up and went over to the counter. "Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself. You about to take off too?" He asked. He stopped cleaning and gave Lorelai his full attention.

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm going to the inn for a little while before heading home."

"Okay," he said nodding. He smiled as he lowered his eyes a bit. "I like your top. It's new, right?"

Lorelai looked down at it. "Yeah, sorta. I bought it like three months ago, but I just ripped the tag off today."

"Ah," he said with amusement.

Lorelai smiled. She tried not to dwell on how that observation made her feel. And, _the look_ was still present on his face. It seemed to be the only one she saw when she looked at him now. _Best as friends _kept running over and over in her mind like a reminder.

"So, uh, Tonya...she was nice, hunh?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, she was okay."

She leaned on the countertop. "So, what happened between the two of you?" She asked. Tonya had come over to the counter and sat talking to him for about ten minutes before leaving.

"Nothing worth discussing," he said lightly.

Lorelai shifted her eyes. She didn't really want to know, but at the same time, the desire _to_ know was strong. She looked back at him. "She likes you, you know."

He released a breath. "Yeah, I know."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she, uh, gave me her number." He looked at Lorelai and she put on a supporting smile. She worked to digest that information. He continued. "Don't worry, I'm not...gonna call her or anything."

_'Don't worry??' _Lorelai mentally repeated. _'What does that mean?' _She knew she had to put a stop to whatever Luke was feeling for her. She had a mental image of remnants of their friendship floating around after having been burnt to a crisp.

"Why not?" She asked with a shrug. Luke looked at her quickly.

He shifted his eyes. "Well, she's...working with you, and...thinking back to the Chilton mom, I--"

Lorelai waved her hand. "That was a long time ago. I'm over that."

"You are?"

"Why wouldn't I be? That was just me being...stupid."

He dropped his eyes. Finally, with a shake of his head, he spoke. "Nah, I don't think--"

"Luke, she's pretty, nice, talented. What's not to like?"

He stared at Lorelai for a moment. He didn't _want_ to start anything with Tonya. She was all of the above, but excuses kept coming to him. Remembering how young she looked, he frowned. "How old is she, anway?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but she said she opened her business right after college, and she's been doing it for just under 15 years, so I'm guessing she's _pretty_ legal."

His eyes connected with hers, and she saw _that look_ emerging _yet again_. "I still don't think that--"

"I think you should call her," she interrupted quickly. A small knot formed in her stomach as the words left her mouth. _Best as friends _allowed her to ignore it and make her suggestion seem nothing short of genuine.

She saw his jaw clench. "You _do_?" He asked tightly.

Lorelai closed her eyes and nodded. "Absolutely. And, the sooner the better. Ask her out and...take her someplace nice."

He looked solemnly at Lorelai's plastered smile. "Okay, I will," he said, holding eye contact.

She broke it. "Good," she said as she slapped her hand down on the counter playfully. "I think you two will really like each other." She paused. "Um, I have to go. So, if I can get a cup of to-go coffee, I will be on my way," she said happily. Luke bent down and grabbed a large cup. He turned to pour the coffee.

Just as he turned, Lorelai's smile slid off of her face, and she closed her eyes briefly. Shaking off her sudden and _extremely _unwarranted melancholy, she opened her eyes just in time to see him turning back to her. She lifted her eyebrows and smiled wide again. "Thanks," she said taking the coffee cup. She slid him some money. "I'll see ya," she added before turning and leaving.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai didn't stop by the diner for a few days following that visit. The inn was busy, and all of her responsibilities kept _her_ busy. Even with all that was going on, had she wanted to stop by _Luke's_, she could have very well squeezed it in. But, she hadn't bothered. Her mind was relentless, and every time she thought of how she had initiated the meeting between Luke and Tonya, she felt an ache. Sometimes it was in her stomach and, more often than not, it would trigger head pain. This, however, was not acknowledged by her. She couldn't fathom it and didn't really have much desire to do so.

After four days, she stopped in for a cup of coffee. She realized that in order for her to maintain her _cherished_ friendship with Luke, she had to be around him. It made no sense not to be. She had been seeing Tonya on a very regular basis, and Tonya didn't hesitate to let her know that she and Luke had been talking on the phone frequently in the few short days. She smiled through the conversations because she was happy for Luke. If Tonya was happy, she automatically assumed he was. And, that was definitely something she'd always want for him.

She pushed open the diner's door and walked tiredly over to the counter.

Luke finished serving his customer and came to stand in front of where she was. "Haven't seen you in a while," he mentioned casually.

She placed her purse on the countertop. "Yeah, I've been busy. How've you been?"

"Okay."

Lorelai smiled. "I see you've been taking classes to improve your speech."

"Yeah, but they said I was hopeless."

"I wouldn't say hopeless. Just a challenge." Luke smiled, causing her to. "Can I get a glass of water?"

His smile was replaced with a look of confusion. "Are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes with amusement. "I'm all coffee'd out, believe it or not. I've been at the inn all day, and I was drinking it nonstop since this morning. Water would be much appreciated right about now."

He shook his head. "Water coming up." He got her a glass of it and set it in front of her. "This is the first time ever that I actually don't mind serving you."

Lorelai poked her lip out playfully.

Luke waved his hand. "I mean, that I don't mind serving you _your order_...'cause it's something halfway good for you." She nodded with a smile at the clarification. Luke looked down at her before continuing. "Of course I like to serve you," he added quietly. She looked up and was met with _that look_. Her heart made a leap for her throat.

"And...I like to _be_ served, so I guess it works out well," she said jokingly.

He smiled. "I guess we're a perfect match, then."

Her heart bypassed her throat completely and went straight for her eyes. She dropped them to the countertop. A piece of her, a larger piece than she was willing to admit to, felt ecstatic at hearing that her words days before had not changed how he saw her. The rest of her, however, wanted to run away from the situation, scared that something may change for the worse.

She said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Tonya."

"What?"

"I talked to Tonya," she said quickly. "She said that it's going good with you two."

"Lorelai."

"She likes you, Luke. She really does, and I know you like her too, right?"

He shook his head slowly in exhaustion.

"She said that you're taking her out this Friday. Are you excited?"

Luke looked at her silently. Thoughts flew in and around his mind about why it felt like she was pimping him out. One thing was for sure- he was already tired of it. Luke knew her, more than she knew herself at times, and he never _ever _thought he would use it against her. But, if she wanted games, games is what he would give her.

"Yeah, I am," he said casually. "I'm looking forward to it."

Lorelai's eyes widened before she caught herself and lowered them to her glass. "Good," she said swallowing.

He shook his head, again, in exhaustion. He wasn't one for games, and he wouldn't even pretend to be cut out for them.

"Lorelai, if you want it to stop, it stops."

"What stops? Tonya?" She asked with nervous laughter.

"No," he answered seriously. "I'm not talking about Tonya."

She shifted her eyes. "Then, what are you talking about? Our friendship? Because that's all we have. _Friendship_. And...nothing else. So, is that what you mean?" She asked with a dubious expression. It was clear that even though she had asked, she was not interested in hearing the answer. She already knew what he was referring to.

He released a breath, and a sad look crossed his face. "I'm gonna go make you a burger. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything," he said quietly. He gave her one last look before walking away.

Lorelai pursed her lips and watched him leave. "Shit," she whispered as she lowered her gaze.

...**TBC**...


	2. All Jokes Aside

**When His Mind is Made Up** **Part II  
-_All Jokes Aside-_**

Lorelai didn't bother trying to go through another period of absence at the diner. She returned the next day, the day after that, and so on. Though she was hesitant at first, Luke seemed okay with conversing normally with her. He no longer gave her _looks_, and his smiles were usually brief and directed downward. She noticed every time he did it. It wasn't done maliciously, and she knew this because she knew _Luke_. She wanted to apologize. For something. And, she felt worse everytime he'd communicate with her normally like he had not been hurt by her.

At the end of two weeks, Lorelai had settled on her office design, right down to the pen holder. Her and Tonya worked closely and collaborated openly to make it happen. As the two of them stood in Lorelai's office moving out clutter, Tonya began to discuss feelings that she was starting to have for Luke. As soon as Lorelai heard her broach the subject, her eyes rolled on their own. Luckily, she was facing away from her.

"He's incredibly sweet. We've been on two dates already, and I swear he is the most considerate man I've ever met."

"Mm-hm," Lorelai mumbled indifferently.

One thing that Lorelai had noticed was that Tonya couldn't really take much of a hint. No matter how disinterested she appeared to be, it would affect Tonya's stories none. Part of her was happy about that because she wasn't doing it to cause tension. It was just something that she had very little control over.

Tonya continued. "I know he's your friend, and you may not want to hear this--"

"Then, by all means, don't say it," she said quickly. She slowed her voice and added with a smile, "Because you're probably right. It'll be weird." So far, Tonya had kept from telling her details about her and Luke's dates...and things. And, frankly, she had absolutely no desire to know if there was an _and things_.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not about sex," Tonya said with a wave of her hand.

Lorelai sighed tiredly and smiled. "Good."

Tonya laughed. She stopped working and folded her arms. "He has the softest--"

"Tonya, seriously, I do _not _want to hear this," Lorelai said, unable to hold a smile.

She looked over at her. "Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly.

Lorelai sighed and collected herself. "I'm fine," she answered a little more blunt than she intended. "Can we just change subjects because...this is making me a bit uncomfortable," she said, now working more vigorously.

There was silence.

"Uh, d-did you two date?"

Lorelai kept touching her hair nervously. "No." She picked up a frame. "Do you think that we'll be able to work with this? I don't really want to get rid of it."

"Whatever you want to do," Tonya said, her mind somewhere else entirely.

"Then, why am I paying you? You're the damn designer," Lorelai mumbled smartly. Tonya still heard her loud and clear.

"Um, do you want to do this another day? I can come back," she said politely.

Lorelai shook her head with a soft sigh.

If guilt was a bullet, she would have been dead in that moment. It hit her hard and fast. She looked up at Tonya as she stood across the room from her. "No, you don't have to come back. We can do it now...and I apologize for that..." she said waving her hand as if pointing to her words before. "...back there. I'm having a weird day," she said looking down.

Tonya smiled slowly. "Are you sure? Because I _can _come back."

"I'm sure," Lorelai said genuinely. "Let's continue."

Tonya began to work again. "For a second there, I thought that you'd begun to dislike me."

Lorelai shook her head. "Of course not," she said quietly.

"That's good," Tonya said relieved. "Because I like you _and_ this project." Lorelai smiled. "And, I really like Luke, and I think that in the future--"

"Yeah, okay," Lorelai began, "this really isn't going to work out. Maybe you should go."

Tonya looked dumbfounded. "But..."

Lorelai walked toward the door quickly. "I'll mail you a check for what you've done so far," she said before opening the door and slamming it shut behind herself.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Hey, do you mind hanging out for a few after I close?" Luke had asked Lorelai as she sat eating a half hour before lock up. She agreed, remembering that her plans for the rest of the evening only included her remote control.

When Luke and Caesar finished cleaning and Luke walked Caesar out, Lorelai was resting on her arms on the counter.

"Lorelai, you asleep?" Luke asked as he leaned toward her. When she said nothing, he reached up and slid his hand through her hair before thinking better of it. She sat up sluggishly and focused on him. "Come on. Follow me," he said as he turned out the last light and headed up the stairs. She slid off the stool and followed him up.

He held open his apartment door. When she entered, he shut it and headed toward his kitchen. Lorelai walked straight toward his couch, sat down, and leaned on the arm tiredly.

"You want a beer?" He asked loudly.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," she said, eyes closed.

He made his way over to her, and Lorelai felt the couch dip as he sat down a small distance away from her. "Here's your beer," he said as he extended it to her. She sat up and took it from him with a smile.

She twisted her cap off and took a small sip. "Good," she said.

Luke took another gulp. "Yeah," he agreed before setting his bottle on the table.

Lorelai ran her fingers down the side of her bottle. "So, what's up?" She asked looking at him.

He slid his hands along his jeans. "I talked to Tonya yesterday," he said casually.

"Hmm, did you?" Lorelai asked calmly before taking another sip.

He looked at the side of her face. "Yeah." She nodded and looked straight ahead. "So, what happened there?"

She shook her head. "Nothing happened. I'm going to go with someone else."

"Was she not doing a good job? She wasn't what you wanted?" He asked.

She took another drink. "You can say that," she finally replied.

Luke released a sigh. "Okay," he said patiently.

Lorelai took several sips of her beer as she looked ahead. "Did you know that she broadcasted your relationship all over the place?" She asked suddenly.

Luke shook his head. "No, I didn't," he answered with slight shock. He looked into her eyes for a moment. "She did?"

She shrugged. "Kind of."

He paused. "Not much to broadcast," he said picking his bottle back up. "What did she say?"

Lorelai looked down. "Nothing really. I'm just..."

He watched her actions. "Did that bother you, what she said?"

She blinked nervously. "It didn't so much bother me as it..." She shook her head, "...it bothered me."

A crackle of thunder sounded, and they both looked at the window. Rain had already begun to fall. They turned back to each other casually.

"Uh, why do you think it bothered you?"

She looked into his eyes. Sookie was wrong. _Gorgeous _didn't do them much justice at all. "I don't know, Luke. You're one of my best friends, and I guess it was...awkward."

Luke smiled sadly. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. "I can understand that."

Lorelai watched him intently. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

There was a small pause. "Tonya," she said simply.

"Don't worry about it. We wouldn't have lasted anyway."

"You broke up?"

"Yeah. But it's best, you know? I'd rather her break it off with me than me end up hurting her later on."

Lorelai nodded slowly. She dreaded to even think about how much influence she had over Tonya's decision. Though she didn't have to think about it to know.

She looked toward the window and watched the rain fall outside for a moment. "Luke," she said quietly as she focused on him once again, "I value our friendship a lot. It really means everything to me, and if I were to ever not have that...I just don't want to think of how that would feel."

Luke smiled and nodded. "I feel the same way." He paused. "It's a good thing we'll never have to find out," he said reassuringly.

"That's a pretty bold statement to make."

"Doesn't stop it from being true."

She looked down to her lap. "You say that now because nothing has happened. Our relationship is still the same."

"What's going to happen?" He asked confused.

She met his eyes for several long seconds. "I just need to know that your friendship will always be available to me."

He stared at her intently as her words tried to find clarity in his mind. Finally, giving her a kind smile, he replied, "It will."

He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. But, if she wanted and/or needed only his friendship, he would happily oblige. Even if her reasons were only out of fear of losing something he'd never take away. He would respect her wishes entirely.

She sat looking at him piercingly.

He looked away, then back at her. "You feel better now?" He asked, sensing how much worry she had on the subject.

"Yeah, I do."

He cleared his throat. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you about..." His voice drifted away, "But, I didn't mean to keep you..." he said pointing outside to the rain.

"Oh, it's okay."

Luke stood up and sighed as he looked toward the window. "Well, uh, I'll get my jacket and give you a lift, okay?"

Lorelai glanced outside, then back at him. "Don't worry about it."

"What, you want to walk?" He asked doubtfully.

She smiled. "No," came her soft response. She stood up too. "Why don't I just stay here until it lets up?"

Luke shrugged. "Sure. If you want. It may be a while, though."

"I don't mind," she said quietly. "You know, if you don't."

"No, of course I don't mind." He started swinging his hands nervously. "Okay, well, I know you're tired so, uh, let me get some more sheets for the bed."

Lorelai nodded as he went to get them. She looked down and picked up the bottles on the table and took them to the kitchen. Setting them on the countertop near the sink, she paused and looked back at Luke as he now worked on securing the sheets on the bed. She walked slowly over to him.

"Hey," she said. He looked up, and she smiled. "Do you have something that I can put on?"

He looked back toward his drawer. "Sure." He finished fixing the sheet before he went over and took out a shirt, some boxers, and some sweat pants. He extended them to her. She took only the shirt and the boxers.

"Thanks," she said before making her way inside the bathroom. Luke took the time that she was in there to change out of his clothes and into a T-shirt and the sweat pants that he had offered her. When Lorelai came out moments later, Luke was twisting his body like he was getting ready to run a race. She smiled at him and stepped over to the bed. He stretched several more minutes as Lorelai watched him silently.

He smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I'll be done in a minute."

"No, it's okay. Take your time," she said, not bothering to take her eyes off of him.

When he was finished, he headed into the bathroom.

Lorelai made herself comfortable on the bed and looked at the bathroom door thoughtfully. She got underneath the covers and ran her fingers through her hair.

When Luke came out, he went to his linen closet to get more sheets for the couch.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch if you don't want to. You can sleep in your bed," she said to him.

He looked at her and the bed. "But, you're in the bed."

"Very astute."

He glanced around. "No, I don't mind. It's no big deal," he said as he turned back to his task.

Lorelai just looked at him. "Luke," she whispered. He moved his eyes to her. "Get in the bed," she urged lightly. She scooted over to one side, glad that he had finally gotten rid of the twin-size.

He stood contemplating that action for several seconds before sighing deeply and walking over. He turned off all of the lights and climbed into the bed beside her. After settling himself in, he looked over at Lorelai. The lights from outside helped to see her face, her eyes looking back at him as she lay on her side.

"Are you still tired?" Luke asked softly.

"No," she whispered as she shook her head against the pillow.

Luke lay on his back as he continued to look at her. "Come here," he said quietly as he stretched his arm out to her. She moved without hesitation into him. She lay her head on his chest a bit as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You okay?" He asked.

Lorelai knew he was referring to all that had happened, all that she had _caused _to happen. And here he was asking her if _she_ was okay. "How many times can you call someone amazing before it loses all meaning?"

"What?"

Her lips curled up into a smile. "I'm good. You?"

"Same." He looked toward the window as lightening lit up the room. "Nothing radical happened today at work?" He asked soothingly.

"No, Michel had off."

Luke smiled. "Oh."

Lorelai used her hand, which was lying languidly on his chest, to rub across him slowly. "How was the diner?" She asked.

Luke breathed deep at her hand movement. "It was okay."

"I'm glad," she said. She got a bit more confident as her hand moved over his side, then back to his chest in a not-so-subtle way.

"Um, Lorelai?" he whispered.

"Luke..." she followed.

She slid her hand gently across him again and placed her palm on the other side of him. She moved slowly to lay on top of his body. She looked into his face, and he looked back to her. She kissed his lips, then lightly brushed her lips over his before pulling back. Her voice came out in a soft whisper. "Luke, I want this with you. All of it." Her eyes scanned his face, and she smiled. "I want to lay in bed next to you while you ask me about my day. I want to be held by you. I just want to be with you. It feels too right."

"But, before, you said--"

"I know. I was scared...and, I thought that I was doing the right thing for us."

"And now?"

She stared into his eyes. "I'm doing the right thing for us," she repeated softly.

His hands came to rest lightly on her hips. "You sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure." Lorelai felt him expand beneath her. Still, with a serious expression, she asked, "Do you feel the same way?"

"Well, you're laying right on top of me," he said lightly. "Why would I say 'no'?" He teased.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking adoringly at him. "But, aside from that..."

He moved one hand from her hip to her face as he ran it against her cheek. "I'm way ahead of you."

She smiled. Looking into his eyes one last time, she lowered her mouth onto his. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, the kiss was heightened in seconds. Luke rolled her over as she grasped his head and kissed him sensually.

They slowly removed one another's clothes until they were lying naked on top of each other. Luke retrieved and secured a condom before they began a slow, fulfilling night of making love. The kissing, so tender and passionate, continued throughout, providing a pleasant muffle for them both.

After their peaks had been reached, Luke lay behind Lorelai. His arms lay wrapped around her middle as she stroked his fingers with hers. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulder softly.

"I can do this forever," she said quietly. They hadn't spoken, so her voice caused him to pause. But just for a second.

"We will," he said as he started to replace his lighter pecks with longer, more lingering ones. She moaned and moved her neck to allow him better access.

"Mmm, I hope you're right," she breathed out.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed another condom. "I know I am," he said before kissing her deeply.

**-The End-**

_The last story was little too 'ooh, yeah, give it to me!' so I had to bring it back some. Hope you all don't mind._


End file.
